No need for a memory
by Caexah
Summary: After the explosion at Simeon Tower(manga) a certain green haired boy wakes up with a minor case of severe amnesia and an active fragment of 'Shield', then he sets out on an adventure with a excitable Mio. The rest is an... ingesting narration of Adorableness, Explosions and Needless confusion. The world was never quite the same again.


I do not own Needless.

Well… I found this a weird place on my PC…

Cap 1

"Ugg" I slowly woke up, feeling like my body had been worked over with a stone hammer. Why did it feel like like i been worked over by a stone hammer?

...

I can't remember?

That's... odd. Not unpleasant as such. It felt quite comfortable, being empty inside. Despite my sore body I can't remember the last time I felt this at ease. Than again can't really remember anything, but I have the feeling it was a long time ago.

Too long.

Who knew it was more comfortable being empty headed?... It feels like there is a joke there, but for the life of me I can't remember what that joke should be about...

Opening my eyes I discovered something green really close to my eyes covering my vision. That is that? Moving my hand, to removing it.

Hair?

It had been my own hair that had covered my vision. Was it always so long? It was like a meter long, maybe longer. Sitting up the weight of it felt unfamiliar on my head. Again not unpleasant, but certainly unfamiliar.

But why did I have long hair now if I didn't have it before? Hair doesn't just grow over night... do it?

Dismissing the mystery of his hair he looked around to see where he was. He was in a ruin of a 21 century multi-apartment building. Looking out the window he could see a small forest of similarly decayed buildings.

"Where... am I?" I wondered for a moment, but realized that even if I knew it wouldn't say me anything. So it was kind of pointless to wonder, plus not thinking is pleasantly empty.

Standing up to find that everything was working properly, though under protest.

Now the question was... what should I do now?

I couldn't stay here, I would die of thirst and hunger before long. I may be able to live here, but that depended on if I could find water and food. I couldn't just stay here staring at nothing. That sounded unpleasant.

I don't... like, unpleasant.

That wasn't comfortable empty.

Hearing a sound I turned toward the entrances to the room I was in, which was like on the fifth floor. The doors had long since been destroyed, wood is so fragile compared to most other things. The sounds was coming closer and I recognize the sounds as someone walking.

The steps was a little unevenly though, like the one who was walking was drunk or something. It was not the sound of someone walking in a straight line or with steady steps.

I feel nervous, which I didn't like and marked the feeling as unpleasant where after dejected that feeling from my mind. Feeling nervous wouldn't help, in fact it would hinder my attempts to think freely.

First thing first, should I hide?

No. There wasn't any hiding places in this room, and the person coming up already knew I am here. Why else would a person come up this building. I aren't dead yet so there is a decent chance the person coming doesn't mean me any harm.

Of course the person may have seen me enter this building earlier, even if I don't remember entering myself, and was first now coming in to kill me. However judging from the used heater nearby and the footprints that wasn't his own, these was kind of small, the person has been here before.

First now I noted bandages around my torso, had I been injured and then taken care of by whoever was coming up the stars?

It fit all the clues. It could also explain why I have no memory. Being hurt in the head can course loss in memory. I think.

There was another joke in there I'm sure.

I dismissed those unnecessary thoughts to come back to the imminent problem.

Now... should I find a weapon?

Yes... that may be advised. Despite overwhelming evidence on the friendliness of whoever was coming, there was still a chance of the person being a torture addict or a kidnapper. Both which could explain his lack of memory just as easy as being injured.

Spotting a good sharp steel stick among the mess that was in the room. Sadly however when i took my first step towards it my protesting legs got tired of not being listened to and gave out under me. Making me land flat on my ass.

"Och" I muttered after a few seconds of judging this new sensation called pain. I didn't like it. The person coming had reached the top the stairs and was walking towards this room.

Oh yea... back to the present. Someone was coming and I can't move my legs, they felt numb. Another weird feeling he would analyze at a later time.

Briefly he wondered if he should feel anxious being helpless like this, he could feel that would be the natural emotional response to something like this. However as it was he was feeling to comfortable feeling emotional empty to even try feeling nervous, so patiently waiting for the decider of his fate to show.

Which she did by falling inside the room "Nya!", drenching herself with the water she had carefully pulled all the way up the stairs.

"Auu... I tripped..." Muttered the fallen little girl to herself, she had pinkish hair and a big yellow bow on her head. Her clothes was ripped and torn, and was of the color scheme pink and white. Frankly she look adorable.

I file the word 'adorable' away together with the associating feelings for a later time.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I sit motionless on the floor. I would have rose from the floor help her but my legs was still paralyzed.

"Nya! You're awake! Great!" she smiled cheerful as she pushed the bucket away from her, not really caring if she was wet. The sun was shining and it was rather hot after all, it would dry in no time.

Well if she didn't care then why should I?

"Have I been asleep for long?" I asked, reasonable sure she wouldn't kill me.

"Um! For about..." She began to count fingers "About Three days?" She announced cheerfully, but with a weird questionable lit at the end, holding her hands up so I could see, and what I saw was differently not three fingers but two strange symbols that had nothing to do with 'three'. "I thought you had died sleeping so long."

"I see, thank you for taking care of me then" I expressed my gratitude to the little girl, that must have been a lot of work taking care of another person like that.

"No problem Yamada" She said cheerfully.

"So my name is Yamada?..." I asked, saying the name slowly as to taste the word. I didn't quite fit, but it did feel like it almost did. Close enough.

"You can't remember you name?" The girl asked curiously as she was making some kind of soup.

"Ah... I may have a minor case of severe amnesia" I answered honestly "I can't seem to remember anything from before waking up in this room."

"Maybe it was because of the huge explosion" Suggested the girl which i didn't know the name of. She gave him a bowl of the soup she was making. The soup gave me the feeling a normal soup shouldn't look like this. Still I had to eat to regain any form for strength.

"What explosion?" As I took a bite of the soup. I filed 'Disgusting' and it's associated feelings away for now. They was unneeded.

"I don't really know, I just know it happened at Simeon tower. Me, Setsuna and Kuchinashi was in the medic room, but when he heard something weird going on so we left, then an explosion happened. When I woke up... I have been blasted away from the Simeon building, and you was stuck in the ground so I took care of you." She explained, she pointed out the window at a smoking tower in the distance that looked ravaged and bombed "The tower is over there, and we flew all the way over here."

That... was quite some distance to fly. That didn't sound like something that was survivable.

I searched my mind of possibilities... and found a shield. There was clearly an impenetrable shield in my mind, ready to be called forth. It was pulsing strongly, filling my being with it's powerful presence.

An interesting thing… to have a shield in one's mind. Though… that that didn't sound normal either.

To survive I must have used that. To think it was powerful enough to have withstood the blast that made a tower look like that. Not to mention to make me able to survive the landing. Still that shield felt... both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. A common theme as of late.

"I see. I thank you once again for taking care of me while I was sleeping, is there anyway I can repay you for your services?" I asked, feeling directionless. With no past I had no path to move forward on. So until I made a new past, or rediscovered my old one, I wouldn't have any idea what path to spend my life on.

"Um? I know! You can help me find the Doll maker to fix my rabbit!" She decided cheerfully holding up a torn teddy... rabbit?

I don't know why but it feel like it looks like a rabbit, I wonder why. I can't remember seeing a rabbit before. But since it was her teddy she must know best. Who was he to tell his savior otherwise?

Standing I found I could feel my legs again, that was nice. "What way do we go from here?"

The girl gained a confused look on her face, i again filed 'Adorable' and it's associated feelings away for a later time, and she questioned uncertainly "North? But I don't know which way North is"

Instinctively I pulled out a watch I didn't know I had, and held it up. knowledge flowed from my mouth that I didn't know myself, but had known "You point the short hand towards the sun and halfway between that and 12 is south, and the opposite of that is north. There" I pointed the way.

"Woa! Your smart! I knew you was kept around for something" Cheered the girl as she hugged me. I could feel my inner shield activate as she did so. For what reason I couldn't really tell, and I was too absorbed in the feeling of a 'Hug' to really care. Hug feels nice.

"Hm?" It look like the girl first know noticed she was hugging me "Ah sorry!" she yelled panicky for some reason as the leaped away. "Are you hurt?"

? "I'm fine?"

"But, But I hugged you! Anything I hug except my teddy rabbit break when I hug them" She stated near tears.

"oh?" I asked questionable. Being hugged by a half naked girl was filed under 'pleasant'.

She looked a bit weird at me, seeming to notice that yes I was okay and no I was not broken. Still with that weird look on her face she walked over to a massive baton block and lifted it and swung it easily.

This girl is strong I noted. So that was why my shield activated, if it didn't I would have snapped in half.

Finished swinging around the boulder she strangely silently walked up to me again, for some reason I felt wrong for this girl to go silent like this, and hugged me again. And once again my shield shielded me from being harmed by her strength. It felt like what I would think being hugged by a normal girl felt like.

Not that I remember being hugged by a normal girl, or if I ever was hugged before.

Then she lifted me and swung me around like the boulder, I noted the feeling of being swung around under 'not quite unpleasant', but not 'likeable'.

Sitting me down again she hugged me again, this time staying like that. Feeling confused, I awkwardly hugged her back.

Slowly she began to speak, for some reason her voice was shaking slightly. She didn't show her face. "Since I awakened my fragment 'Strength' I have been unable to touch my friends, unable to hug anyone in fear for they would explode in my hands. I was really lonely. I Then got Bunny that I can hug as much I want, but I thought I would never again be able to hug a living person again without killing them. My strength would not allow me"

"I see... I seems my fragment 'Shield' prevent me from feeling that strength of yours. Lowering your strength to that of a normal person." I reasoned out, admitting "Being hugged by you is not unpleasant"

She looked up at me with the most radiant smile I could imagine, that was only because I could see it. Happy tears in her eyes to be able to hug someone again. "Really?"

I smiled softly down at her, patting her head gently "Yes, really"

Continued to smiled up at me, even I wasn't that much taller than her, before gaining a curios look on her face, asking "Onee-chan, has your eyes always been red?"

I blinked at my new title "Onee-chan?" I asked. Wasn't that the word for older sister?

A bittersweet feeling rise in my soul... did I have a sister?

"Yep!" Announced the girl, I really need to get her name soon. "Your new long hair makes you look like an Onee-chan, so you can be my Onee"

Blinking I asked "How did I get long hair, it's wight is unfamiliar so it is not grown by natural means."

"I don't know" She stated cheerfully "You had it when I pulled you out of the ground after we landed." Then she looked at me with a most adorable tear eyes I ever seen "You won't be my Onee-chan?"

I I made a sub-folder of 'Adorable' under 'a blessing or a curse?' before giving in. Not that I was against it from the beginning, even if I had the feeling I should be. I filed the concept 'male pride' under 'Is this really useful?'

"I will, now may I know the name of my adorable imooto-chan?" I asked smiling at her.

Her whole face brightened with happiness. "It's Mio!"

I reached my hand out to her "Shall we go Mio-chan? To see that doll maker of yours"

"Yes!" she said as she grasped my hand, which without my shield would have been crushed to mush.

Then Mio showed me that her favorite way down something was to jump down, even if it was from the fifth floor. Still I landed easily thanks to my shield, that protected me from the damage such a thing would normally course.

My new Imooto then ran off in a random direction, the near opposite way then the one she wanted to go in, still holding my hand.

"Your going the wrong way Mio-chan, it's that way" I pointed, ignoring the way my head harmlessly hit a stone. It wouldn't have killed me, but it would have hurt a lot. In this case I wasn't hurt and the stone broke.

"Nya?! Then that way!" Mio abruptly changed direction to the correct one as I manged to gain a foothold so I could get upright so i could run besides her, instead of being dragged behind her. The little girl never did let go of my hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We stopped for the night and started a fire. Traveling while it was dark is a bad idea.

Starting a fire Mio offered to make her soup again, which I didn't want to eat useless necessary, and instead took care of it. For something I couldn't remember how to make the soup tasted surprisingly good. Even Mio thought so. 'Disgusting' was filed away under 'unpleasant'. Then a sub-folder under 'disgusting' a folder was created contained 'Mio's soup, avoid if possible'

I didn't dare ask where the little girl kept the pot doing the trip.

"Onee-chan! There is a lake over here with clean water!" Yelled Mio happily, happy to share her discovery.

"Good, I go wash the pot" I said easily, happy to help in such a way.

"Let's take a bath together!" The adorable girl suggested as she hugged me again. I thought about it, and looked down at my clothes, they needed a wash. Why not kill two birds with one stone and wash our clothes at the same time.

"Sure"

That was why me and Mio was currently sitting naked in the water, relaxing and looking at the stars. Mio sitting between my legs leaning back at me. It looked like now that she could have physical contract without watching her strength she sought it more than before.

I had washed the clothes and they was currently laid out to dry.

Relaxed I had decided to star-glance, though for some bizarre reason at one time I saw male person with a speech bobble wherein was written 'socks'.

I decided I was tired.

As of now we was just sitting enjoying each others company. Well I was. Just now I noticed that Mio had fell asleep on me. With a soft smile, one of affection for one's little sister, I lifted her out of water.

I laid her besides the fire on some old blankets we found in some of the houses when we made camp. When I removed myself from her she made unhappy sounds in her sleep, I placed her torn teddy in her arms. She still looked slightly unhappy, but didn't protest when I walked away this time.

Picking up the pot i walked down to the lake to wash it. As I washed it I looked down at the water, noting my facial appearance. I really did look like a girl. I had long hair, that looked really nice now it had been washed, and soft features. My ruby red eyes shined softly up at my from my reflection.

Those eyes... why do they bring up in me such bittersweet feelings?

I didn't know... Did Mio? Should I ask?

Continuing to wash the pot i ruined my refection by the ripples I made in the water. However something in the blurred water refection catch my eye.

"Wait... that star... is it getting bigger?" Turning away from the water to look at the real thing I noted that, yes I was getting bigger. I found it was also coming this way at high speed. Luckily whatever it was wasn't arming for Mio.

Leaping away from the cash location I set up a shield to protect Mio and me from the blast if it was a bomb. My power sprung into action eagerly under my merest intent like a puppy. Whatever it was landed with a loud crash that threw up lots of stone and dust. I made sure no stone flew in this direction.

Two person emerged from the smoke of the crash. A young woman dressed in a beautiful filly outfit, and what I would guess was an elder man judging by the cane he had in his hand. The male one was masked so I couldn't be sure, the man didn't need that cane if he could safely land from such a height it must have taken to make that impart.

Did they jump off one of the nearby tall buildings?

No, even if a human jumbled from that height the impart was too extreme for such a height. That left three explanations. One was they fell from higher up, they weighted more than that of a human or they lunched themselves downward.

Either way they was here for something, and their way of showing themselves didn't speak for friendly purposes.

"..." I didn't speak.

"..." They didn't speak as they held their pose.

Blinking at the silence turned awkward and the unmoving figures I asked the question that they was likely waiting for "...Who are you"

"...Die, Brat" spoke the elderly man, marked such because his voice did sound old, but there was something off in the voice.

Then I didn't have time to think anymore as the woman attempted plant a knife fist in my chest, and I'm pretty sure my flesh and bones wouldn't have been able to stop it from entering it. I shifted sideways out the way. My shield was activated around by body, and I was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to pierce my skin, but there was no need to test it. I dodged a trust from the cane.

My mind was easily able to track their movements, and it was a way of testing this familiar yet strange body of mine. It felt so slow compared to my mind, was it always like that? Feeding some of the power going to my inner 'Shield' to my body it speed up, the same with my eyes and I would guess my strength.

Not to the extremity of Mio's strength, that was simply beyond it's like. But well beyond what my body was naturally capable of before, but as a result took some of the power from my 'fragment'. It didn't matter, my shield was still impenetrable. An impenetrable shield 20% less impenetrable is still impenetrable. However it was undeniably weaker.

Twisting turning, wavering out of attacks, never blocking or attacking. I didn't know how, neither did this body of mine. No reflexes popped up. There was no present combat instincts in this body. But as I was watching being attacked I was learning. I spotted mistakes and flaws. And a certain oddity in their movement.

These two wasn't human.

"Mio-chan Kick!" Come a flying adorable girl in only her underwear and kicked the lady on the shoulder. That kick equaled that being hit by serial flying tons and the woman was sent flying into a building. Dodging under another strike from the elder man, that was distracted by his partner flying, I hit him with a palm strike of my own. It sent the man flying over to his partner, but clearly didn't have the same impart as Mio's kick. The man landed nicely on his feet without showing anything to indicate he had been punched.

"your alright Onee-chan?" Mio asked, looking me over.

"I'm fine, they didn't touch me" I answered honestly. This mind of mine sure was amazing.

Sure enough my strike to the old man didn't do anything but send him flying while his partner had a crack on the shoulder she was hit by Mio's kick. If they was human the woman would be bleeding, as it was she had a 'crack'.

They was "halfs" I spoke the word aloud as I again knew knowledge I didn't know I knew. They was well made. The fact that the woman was standing with only a crack after taking Mio's kick told volumes of the quality of the material they was build of.

"fu fu fu" laughed the elderly male "We are not that pathetic like those inferior junk bags. We are 'artificial beings' that possess perfect brain circuitry!... But... in order to maintain this perfect body of ours... we need children like you. For fresh human tissue!" They lunched themselves at us again yelling "Your meat is ours!"

Mio's response was to throw her super wight teddy at them at incredible speed. "Mio-chan hyper speed ball!"

The old man was catch by surprise at the incoming teddy but was able to bring his arm up to prevent his face from being smacked in, however the sheer force of the throw and the wight of the teddy forced his arm to give enough it smacked into his own helmet hard enough to crack it before the teddy bounced off him.

This was easily enough to stop his charge, and even push him backwards.

For some reason the old man hesitated at charging once more and instead spent it staring at the teddy. Then to his and Mio's surprise he bent down. and with some effort picked it up. Again the quality of them showed itself. That thing weighted tons.

"Let's go QT!" The old man yelled at the woman that acted like his servant.

"Yes sir" Then they took off with the teddy. We was stunned for a moment but then we moved to pursuit, in our underwear. However the damaged mask of the male cracked fully open to reveal that, yes it was an old man under it. For some reason the sight of that man made Mio stop her pursuit, which in turn made me stop mine. Soon it become impossible to catch up with them in the darkness.

"Mio?" I asked to the young girl that was looking shocked at where the old man had been when the mask fell off.

"That grandpa... is the doll maker" she said looking down in sadness. She had liked grandpa.

I frowned in thought "I don't think so... do you remember how they introduced themselves as 'artificial beings' and not halfs, that old man was also a machine. He may have machined himself though. Still it makes no sense why he didn't introduce himself as a half then. Halfs are after all human turned machine"

"So that is not Grandpa Gepetto?" Mio asked hopefully.

"Perhaps he was, perhaps he was not. I'm lean towards not though. However he did run around in something that looks like your grandpa. It makes no sense" I looked at Mio who looked worried "do you want to travel the rest of the way to your grandpa Doll maker's house, we may find more clues there.

She nodded determined at him.

I smiled "Then lets put on some clothes and get going Imooto-chan"

She put on a big smile "hai!"

Having a little sister wasn't so bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Where the Doll maker's house should be was only ruins. And that was just one ruin among many of it's likes.

"this is the doll maker's house?" I asked looking at the ruins.

"Yes... there used to be a small village here... I wonder what happened..." wondered Mio sadly, likely lost in memories of when it wasn't a ghost town.

I didn't say it, but I clearly remembered the two artificial beings saying they was maintained using human flesh. It didn't print a good sight about what happened to the town. In this case I decided it was best to let Mio wonder, the truth of why this happened was likely more horrifying than the reasons she could think of.

"It has been completely abandoned" muttered Mio as we walked among the ruins. Only silence meeting our ears.

"Tud"

"Mio did you hear that?" I asked looking around on guard. The two machines may have come for us again.

"huh?" Asked Mio.

"Tud"

There was the sound again, it didn't sound like footsteps. "Over here" I stated as I walked that way. Mio curiously following.

"tud"

"Now I hear it too" Mio cheerfully reported looking around for where the sound came from.

I found a metal hatch sightly camouflaged by fallen dirt.

"Mio" I stated pointing at the object.

"On it" reported the girl happily, walking over to it she raised her fist "Here I go~"

An explosion later they could now climb down into a basement. I could hear moment down here. I searched a bit in the darkness, and I did find a light switch.

There an old man was chained up on the floor. Mio clearly recognized him, as did I. It was the man with the appearance the male machine had, but this one wasn't a machine. This one was made of fragile flesh, and far too thin becouse of what he guessed was starvation.

"Grandpa!" Mio yelled as she ran over to the old man.

"Your... Mio-kun!" Recognized the old man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the old man freed and Mio making her soup for him the old man looked lost in thought.

I still didn't question where Mio gotten the pot from when I clearly remembered the two artificial beings landing on it when they first showed themselves. I didn't care to know where she gotten her ingredients from neither.

Still I was curios. I filed the feeling under 'when the cat was killed was it satisfied?' folder in my mind and decided to give in to the urge. For research purposes. Though not about Mio's mystic pot or ingredients.

"Care to tell why there is an 'Artificial being' running around looking just like you?"

"I see. So you ran into them" Said the old man looking defeated. "I am sorry. It is all my fault. They are my creations you see. The 'Living dolls'! ...My greatest masterpiece and shame"

"Here have some of Mio's special soup!" Announced Mio as she gave the old man a bowl of... something. The old man took it and stared at it for awhile, before casually sitting it aside when he continued to explain.

"I was looking for a challenge to further my skill in my chosen field and about one year ago I... 'obtained' the brains of some of the clone troops. I... had the urge to create a living doll. My crowing achievement. 'I want to breath life into my dolls'. It was my dream as a doll maker. But, that was a mistake." He sighed deeply "Once they was complete they went out of my control immediately. They took my backup body and posed as me. They even went as far as to kill other humans to maintain their bodies."

He looked up at them honestly. "I tried to stop tried to stop them, but I ended tied up in this basement for my troubles. I was held captive here since"

"Why did they take my rabbit?" asked Mio, that was attempting, and failing, to follow the conversation.

"There is... a secret in that doll!"

"What is it?!" asked Mio, as she become excised at the possibilities of her doll having secrets. And I would admit that I was curios myself.

The elder man glanced at use seriously as he answered "It is Orihalcum!"

"Orihalcum?" I asked, that sounded like a metal. That could explain why that doll was so unnaturally heavy.

"It is one of the rare metals discovered for the first time after the war in some bombsites. It was probably the result of serial countries bombs affecting each other in unknown ways to create Orihalcum. Much like the 'Needless' that was also a result of this." He looked at them "you heard of it right? Bright red diamonds, steel that never rusts."

I couldn't remember anything like that at all.

"Mio can" Reported the girl.

Grandpa Gepetto nodded "Orihalcum is extremely durably yet elastic. They use it for artificial bones and such. The Living doll was probably after the Orihalcum when they took your doll Mio-kun"

"No" uttered Mio horrified, clearly dreaming of those two cutting her teddy open for the metal with many unnecessary big machines.

"That is not the full secret, you see, a few years ago there was a method discovered that if applied to the Orihalcum, could turn it into one of the most heavy metals on earth while still keeping it's strength and elastic quality! Mio-kun's doll of ultimate wight was something i made using that technology!"

I see, that would explain why that teddy was so heavy.

But I couldn't voice my realization as I heard a voice behind us. A voice identical to the man sitting before them.

"That is good to know" The artificial being that looked like the doll make said. Standing in some darkness a little distance away. I frown at my own lack of oversight, I failed to notice how big this basement was. There was likely more than one entrance.

They stepped closer and into the light.

"Gepetto... I was correct in letting you live. If I haven't I won't have gotten this wonderful information!" He announced mirthfully, before breaking out in a full laugh "If we apply extreme mass to our bodies we will become the ultimate beings!"

'Won't that just make you extremely heavy and have a hard time moving around?' I wondered.

"Oh no!" gasped Mio in horror.

"I won't let you do that!" yelled the old man, before he turned to the youngest in the group "Mio-kun! Please stop them"

"Nya!" She agreed seriously as she prepared to rush them.

"Hold it" The woman announced in a monotone, a knife slide out her wrist while the other arm held Mio's doll. She held the knife threateningly to the doll's head. "do you not care what happens to this?"

"Bunny!" gasped Mio in horror once again at the knowledge that they had a hostage. "Cowards!" yelled Gepetto. I was content in just staying silent, but I was disparately looking for a chance to save the teddy. Could I apply my shield to others? Before I used myself as medium as to set it up, but did I need that?

No... I do not.

"fu fu fu" Laughed the old looking living machine cruelly "Humans are such stupid creatures... loving such an ugly doll like this bear... furthermore calling it a rabbit. We, with our perfect brain circuitry, would never make such a mistake!"

"NO! You are the foolish ones!" The old doll maker yelled, surprising everyone "It look like you don't know... **The last secret in that doll!** "

The old looking of the 'perfect' artificial beings with perfect brain circuitry yelled "What?!"

Calming himself he looked at the doll in his partner's arms "I see. So this doll hold a secret that is greater than Orihalcum... is that what you mean?" Smirking he tried to make a deal "Very well. If you tell this secret we will let you live, except the doll of course"

Mio was horrified.

"you are going to kill us anyway aren't you" I stated. It wasn't a question.

"...It is okay child, I am old anyway" The real old man ignored me and looked up at something I couldn't see. "It was a few years back..."

"Huh? A flashback!" Yelled the counterpart of the old man in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was working with my dolls as usual when a girl come into my shop with a paper in hand... on the paper was a design she had come up with that she wanted me to make.

"Can you make this?" She had asked holding fourth what I initially thought was a bear, and a mean looking one at that.

"Oh... this is a very unique bear. It is as it... bears over those that see it" I had answered, and please note the pun on 'bear' and 'bears'. It is very important.

But I was interrupted in my careful study of the design by the girl speaking up.

"Rabbit"

"Yes...?" I had asked confused.

"It's a bunny" She had explained, and it is to my eternal shame to admit I did not understand at first... so I hand drawn two bunny ears on the design she had brought.

But then she explained, and I saw the light.

She had pointed to what I thought was the eyes and said "These are the ears!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Yelled the machine, and even the doll like woman at his side looked shocked. He quickly calmed himself again though. "so... That was a rabbit with dropping ears! Interesting now that you mention it... QT lift those ears!" he ordered as he come closer to her to get a look himself.

"Yes master" She responded and lifted them to reveal... A Frog.

"WAAAAA! It's a FROG!" They had yelled in horror.

"Mio-kun! Now! While they have taken damage to their emotional circuitry!"

"Yep!" Yelled Mio spirited as she readily a secret weapon of her own.

Seeing a chance I reached out with my arm, and I could feel my power responding eagerly. Hopefully nothing they would not be able to harm that rabbit.

Their hostage was useless.

Mio crouched down and formed two rabbit ears with her hands. She announced the attack "Mio-chan Rabbit rocket!" As she lunched at high speed at the machine copy of her grandpa. Lunching him out of the basement.

Right behind her I entered combat with the woman with wrist blades. She tried to stab the doll, but her own hand stopped it's own movement before the edge ever come close to it's head. Forming a shield on the palm of my hand while in close range combat wasn't easy, but it did it, and when my palm landed on the stomach of the woman I pushed it outward. My hand become an unstoppable object since my shield stopped anything from affecting it, making it able to push through walls with ease. The female doll was crushed against the wall and my shield.

"Hmm... I can even use it this way." I noted, the discovery about my ability made me happy about my self discovery and improvement.

It wasn't my shield that lost in the fight between it and the wall.

I want to continue improving myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is repaired" Announced Gepetto proudly as he put the finishing touch on the Rabbit doll of Mio's. He then revealed it to them "Back to normal"

"Thank you, the fast work is appreciated. Your work is as good as Mio said it was" I thanked the older man as Mio was busy happily throwing the tons heavy doll up in the air only to catch it again, and then repeat.

The 'Strength' that Mio has is truly beyond normal comprehension.

After she calmed down a bit I asked "What we do from here?"

as stated before I myself has current no goal in life, so in order not to feel directionless I follow my little sister until I find something for myself.

"Nya! But I never decided where to go before!" Yelled Mio shocked, striking a vague cat like pose.

"I got a minor case of severe amnesia. I don't know any location in this..." I hesitated, wondering where I was.

"Black hole" Supplied the elder Doll Maker.

"Black hole, thanks Gepetto-san" I thanked.

"No problem Yamada-kun" He nodded at me.

"Then let's go help people!" Answered Mio, striking another pose. A heroic one. Before pointing at the older man. "Grandpa! Who need help now? Me and my Onee-chan will help them out!"

"I don't know anyone right now since I was held underground for longer than I care to remember, but you can ask a guild about it, may make a bit of money too. They are a form for contractors, people send a list of their problems to the guild with some money, and the guild send people to help out."

"yes, let's do that!" Decided Mio gleefully.

"Do you know the nearest guild, Gepetto?" I asked calmly, even as the woman living doll, that was captured together with the male one was tied together in a corner of the room, had her eyes follow me non stop the entire time she had been awake after I knocked her out. She haven't blinked even once.

"I don't know if there is one that is more near than the one in Underground City. I can give directions" Answered Gepetto. I wonder if it was there he 'obtained' the clone brain.

"Thanks grandpa!" yelled Mio as she left.

I waited to get the directions before leaving to catch up with Mio, that went the wrong way again. For a girl with the fragment of strength the girl was _fast!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then underground city was impressive. It was a big metal laced hole in the ground where houses was build on the sides of it. Instead of spread outward like a city on the surface it spread downward and up. There was more tunnels connected to it with signs like they was different districts of the city. There was bridges, stairs and ladders everywhere connecting the houses and levels.

Very impressive for the oldest city in the Dark spot, if Mio was to be believed.

"The guild is over there!" Mio reported cheerfully, in her torn clothes. We had to do something about our clothes soon. Mio running around with most of her front showing, including her panties, was bound to get us unnecessary attention. I could feel many glance on us without even turning to look at the filled corners. For some reason they was all men, some which was leering at him. Which for some reason made him feel disgusted.

"Hai hai. Don't run so fast Mio-chan" I answered, still observing my surrounding. Most of the glances at them from the dark corners looked away when it become clear Mio was a needless when she instead of taking the stairs jumbled ten meters to the next elevation level.

Focusing a bit of my own power into my body I jumped myself to see if I could do it too. I didn't quite make it, but I was able to grab the edge of the bridge, which I then crawled up on.

It seem I need to also test the augmentation of my body further, I had trouble judging how much power I get versus the energy I supply. It seemed like it wasn't as much as I thought. The ratio was bad, I need far less energy on activate the impenetrable shield than jumbling 20 feet?

Was that because my body was weak and couldn't handle the power without massive bleed off?

Or was it because that unlike 'shield' the physical augmentation is not my ability?

"Come on Onee-chan! Don't be a slow poke" Yelled Mio cheerfully from higher up waving down a me.

Smiling a bit of the challenge. I adjusted my augmentation and soon was at her side. I could get a hang of this.

"The guild is right there" Reported Mio, pointing at the largest building in this hole. For being constructed in a former sewer this building looked very nice.

Mio ran up to the reception and said "I would like to help people!"

The female office worker behind the reception raised an eyebrow at the frankly adorable little girl. She looked at me for translation of Mio's demand.

I tugged my shoulders carelessly "What she said. We are Needless, we want to help people, we need money. I guess we want to join the guild for jobs"

"Ah... so that is what this about. Naive girls with powers. Great" Muttered the blond woman sarcastic, but both Mio and me was able to hear it despite the low volume of the voice.

"I'm serious! You got to do something!" Yelled a male voice to the side "I got some money, so you have to check it!"

Looking towards the owner of the voice I found a black haired man that looked like he haven't slept for a week. The man looked desperate as he stared down the male behind the reception he was at.

"Him again" Muttered our receptionist annoyed, before looking at them again. Her face lit up as an idea come to mind. She called out to the man "Oi! Come over here ghost story man!"

The man pointed at her "If you think I am lying come with me, then you will hear those that voice too!"

"It's not that!" Resorted the woman, she pointed at me and Mio, who didn't look nearly as confident as soon ghosts was mentioned. "We got two new recruits, that job would be a fine test to them. That way they can get some fast money too."

The man looked at them, it really looked like he haven't slept in a week, before deciding this was the best he would be able to get out of the guild. "Follow me... I will explain on the way"

Leaving the guild be began asking a question "you are needless right? You have powers?"

I nodded "yes, don't worry about us"

"Good." He stated, losing a bit of his hopelessness "Five days ago, I didn't go to the Simeon building as we was commanded to. I stayed here... but things turned ugly when the testaments come around to hunt down anyone that didn't participate in the event. To avoid capture I fled to an unused residential area, deeper in the tunnels than this place. Suddenly I heard a huge sound from above, and a girl was falling down." the man seemed to gather courage, while Mio hide behind me. "when... I looked up in surprise I noticed something... That girl was holding a head in her arms!"

Mio gasped horrified "A head?"

"The worst is yet to come!" Declared the man now leading us through older tunnels. These made of rusty metal. "For a moment time stood still and I could see four wide open eyes starring at me as the girl flew past! Both the head and the girl was still alive!"

"Auuu" Muttered Mio scared.

"From that night on I could hear sounds of something scarping against metal and the moaning of a girl from the bottom of this hole!" He said as we arrive to to our destination. There was old houses that looked abandoned for a long time along the side and the hole was deeper than our eyes could see. The chance of something surviving such a fall was near zero.

"I can say one thing for sure. There is no way a human can fall several hundred meters down this hole and live. So it is likely the ghost of the girl nor realizing she is dead and trying to crawl back to the surface!"

"I'm scared, I'm scared" Declared Mio, as she went to a corner to hide.

The man was beyond caring, he held out a coin pose "I... don't care if you go, but take this so not to hunt me if you die. It was what I would have given the guild for the job"

"Thank you, and don't worry about us. We take care of this" The man gave me the pose and left, I gave the man a reassuring wave.

"O-Onee-chan!" Said Mio shocked at me taking the job.

I smiled at her "You wanted to help people right?"

"B-but ghost!" Declared Mio trembling.

"Could it be... that you are scared of ghosts Mio-chan?" I asked. I noted it before, but I didn't think it would be this bad. I thought it was only a minor fear I could playfully use to get back at her for all the unnecessary running around we did on our journey.

"Nya! Mio isn't scared!" Declared Mio when faced with a question like that. She didn't convince anyone.

"... if you want I could go give the money back to the man and we can attempt finding another person to help if you want?" I offered.

"No!" Responded Mio determined as she began to climb down.

"Mio leave you doll here. Those structures seem unstable, your doll of ultimate weight would break them apart" I said as she attempted to take that with her, hugging it tightly.

"auuu"

Mio hugged me instead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There sure is dark down here" I muttered. My words echoed and distorted until it sounded nothing like I said.

I wasn't sure how far down we had come but we still couldn't see the bottom, though that may be because we didn't really have any light.

"Nya!" Agreed Mio. She had become all cheerful again after ten minutes of the climb, seemly forgetting about the ghost story. I made no effort to remind her, It was better like this. She even seemed to enjoy exploring the old houses. Breaking in the door with excited cheer.

Which was a good thing as we found a flashlight in one and if we went much further down we would have to use it. The reason we wasn't using it now was because I was afraid there wasn't much power left in it.

"Boom!" I looked over at the noise, that sounded gigantic in the otherwise silent hole. It was just Mio breaking down another door to a house. I made my way over there.

In the houses we had found several things, which included a backpack I was now using, another flashlight, abandoned valuables and clothes. Some of the clothes was my size and since those I had on was ruined so I decided to switch them out.

I now wore a simple white Japanese kimono, red hakama with a red Obi. The kimono had various red symbols of fallen leaves on it sleeves and lower mid-section. It was very beautiful and comfortable.

The thing seemed to have been a sentimental valued object that wasn't important enough for the owner to take with him when he or she moved, or the owner was dead and his children or friends didn't care for it.

It made me 'don't seem as much as a wimp' as Mio put it, as my old clothes. That was always nice.

Despite finding clothes in Mio's size she refused to put them on, she said it was for loiality for the 'Girl squad'. She did take a likening to a pair of black and white kitty boxing gloves though. They seemed to made from some kind of show if the wall sized poster said anything, called Okami-san.

It made her seem even more adorable.

"Find anything?" I asked as I walked in.

"Nothing" She answered from a cupboard she had placed most of her upper body into. In pinch darkness without a flashlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ding, ding, kuck!"

"That rock hit the bottom" I observed.

"Yep, I heard it too" Mio reported, throwing another stone out the edge. Only for the same result to happen.

"We must be close now" I said. It had been a long journey that while wasn't that dangerous when I could stop things from falling with my shield gave quite a few scares. Now both of us had a flashlight since it was far too dark to see with our own eyes.

Climbing the rest of the way down we reached the bottom to discover a graveyard of the machine called Testaments. They went as far as the flashlight could illuminate. Not that the flashlight could illuminate much.

"Maybe the girl hit one of those when she fell and it restarted. That could be what scarped against metal the man could hear" I suggested. The earlier fear had come back to Mio and she was currently holding one of my hands with her flashlight in her other hand.

"T-That doesn't explain the moaning he heard" She denied.

"uaa..."

"Speak of the sound, and it appear" I muttered as once again without my shield my hand would have been crushed in Mio grip. We slowly began to walk towards the sound, keeping an eye out for movements from the testaments. If one of them was active then it likely still had it programing from the war. And who knew what orders it's superior left it before throwing it down here.

Eventually the flashlight hit a girl laying in one of the piles.

"It's Eve-chan!" Mio exclaimed pointing at the girl.

"You know her?"

"She was in the group you was in!" Mio reported as I checked this Eve's vitals. She was alive, but weak.

"I was in a group?" I asked, it was the first time I heard about that.

"Yea. We tried to kill each other. You was really weak" She cheerfully reported. "But you got better"

Eve didn't seem to have any broken bones, but she had almost no flesh on her body. I see, she most have used some kind of healing that takes the energy from her body storage, fat, flesh and such. I wonder if that was an ability of hers, or she was able to do something else.

She was likely a Needless, or she would have been splattered out as soon she hit the ground. the fact she survived the fall spoke volumes about her power.

"She is alive and it was her we heard moan earlier" I said, ignoring the kill each other part or Mio's report. "That leave the head and the metal scarping sounds"

"auu" Muttered Mio as her hand found mine again.

"But seeing we have an injured here and thousand decarded testaments left from something down her with us, I think it is better to head up again"

"Yay!" Cheered Mio happily.

"Who... are... you?" asked a weak voice. I looked down at the girl in my arms, she was conscious. She looked weakly up at me.

"Yamada I believe" I answered softly while making her lay more comfortable."I currently have a minor case of minor case of severe amnesia, but I believe we was in the same group once. At last if Mio is to believed"

"Yamada?... you... look different" She responded. "You look like... that bitch."

"Bi effect of the explosion. I think" I explained, thinking she was talking about the hair and eyes "As I said I don't remember anything... hold on we get you out of this hole"

I lifted her body gently. Eve looked to the side at Mio.

"hm? Are you with Simeon now Yamada?" She asked.

"I don't know who or what Simeon is, so I would say no. Currently I'm just following Mio around, and she wanted to help people. We come down here to investigate sounds coming from here" I responded.

"Yep! We're are to save you" Mio reported happily.

"I see" Said Eve tiredly.

"But I am really glad it wasn't a ghost!" Said Mio with relief. She clearly couldn't take ghosts.

"A ghost?" asked Eve.

"Yes" I answered "we was first sent here because a man believed the sounds coming from down here belonged to a ghost. Speaking of that man, he said that fell a head down here with you, and that was sound of something scarping against metal down... do you remember anything?"

"No. I have been unconscious or near it the whole time. I have barely been able to heal myself to keep me alive, I haven't been able to concentrate on much else. But now you mention it I think heard something rustle around here" She answered before entering a violent coughing fit.

"Eve!" I said as I laid her down again. I didn't know anything that would help and no instinctual knowledge popped up. Eventually she stopped However I got an idea. "Eve, for you to be alive to have a healing ability that let you use organic matter as material right?"

"ye... (cough).s" she answer painfully, it clearly hurt to speak.

"Can you use my blood?"

"I... th(cough) so. (cough)(cough)... yes" She answered, even as she clearly didn't like the idea. She didn't have much of a choice however, as she was now she wasn't stable enough to be lifted out.

Pulling forth a knife I sliced the palm of my hand and let a small steady flow of blood fall into her mouth. She hesitatingly begun to drink the life giving liquid. As she continued to drink as lost the reluctance she had to the action and she seemed to visibly get better.

As I was removing my hand hers shot up and captured it and held it down to her mouth forcefully. We didn't really have blood for that so I let my power heal my hand. Needless all have a regeneration factor just for being Needless together with enhanced physical body, and giving a little energy to that let the small wound on my hand heal in moments.

By then Eve had fallen into sleep once again.

"She should be stable enough now Mio" I didn't hear any response from the small girl "Mio?"

I turned around to see what was wrong... and come face to face with a severed head on top of a testament machine. Mio was laying unconscious besides me, unharmed. The girl seem to have fainted from shock while I was concentrating.

"Ah... it's a ghost"

"I'M NOT!" It resorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was holding both Eve and Mio as Disk, as the head introduced herself as took the trip up from the darkness of the tunnel. I was thankful for that, I had taken a long time for Mio and me to descend down there, and it would have taken longer to get up again with Eve.

"Respect my skills with the Testaments!" yelled Disk, the half, as she controlled the war machine up the vertical wall with little trouble. Something I would admit was rather impressive. Disk herself was a robot that had an independence energy core in her head that allowed her to live and function as a head only.

That was also very impressive.

As it was I was currently enjoying the wild ride, and it had to wild to be able to get up the vertical walls. She was easily finding foothold in the darkness her testament could use. It was even more impressive considering the whole place was falling apart around us.

Don't know what did it, but the old residential area seem to fall apart as soon as Disk yelled in a really loud voice. Apparently that was the last echo the rusty place could take. When I voice this to Disk however she denied it in a really loud voice that only hastened to bring down the place.

"Are you really Cruz?" Asked the Half uncharacteristic, as far I knew, to me.

"Who is Cruz?" I asked instead, not bothered by the fallen houses. Already I had a shield active around the group. It haven't been used to more than to ward of smoke and small stones yet. Speaking tales about Disk driving skill.

"He was a member of our group. He looks, act and is a wimp. Reasonable intelligent though when not freaking out, which isn't often" Disk reported as she avoided another falling house.

"What do I look like?" I asked curios.

"...What I would imagine a carefree, calm and self-secure Cruz would act, and you look like a girl. Which isn't bad, it is in fact good, but it is very unlike the person I knew" She answered with a bit of sadness.

"...Was he a person you would grieve for if he was dead?" I asked, avoiding looking at her.

I was a brief moment of silence.

"...Yes"

"...Then no. The Cruz you know may still be out there wandering around somewhere somehow surviving the blast at Simeon tower. You may some day find him, or he will reappear on his own. I am not him" I may have been, but I didn't want to be anymore. I am a new person, and it seems all the more happy one.

"I see..."

We rode the rest of the way to the surface in silence, I only just manged to wave at the guild person and their client that was for some reason standing looking down at the collapsing hole. There was a muscular male with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(3th person of view)

"...What are you doing?" Said a decapitated floating head to the person walking besides her in a deadpan.

The person was wearing a finely made white Japanese kimono top with red fallen leaves, a pair of red hakama with a red Obi. The long hair and soft facial suture would suggest that this person was a girl, but the head knew better.

The floating decapitated head had checked, twice, and had photo, audio and film documentation. The person was male.

"I'm practicing my Fragment by hovering you head Disk-san" This boy answered. "My fragment 'Shield' is truly wondrous. I find new uses every day."

Then he begun to float too.

Well not float as such as it seemed like he was still standing on something invisible, even if there was nothing there. He did begun to move forward by himself though, like whatever he was standing on was moving.

The head, Disk, dropped it. She could hear the child-like wonder the voice, and the only alternative would be for the other person, Yamada, to carry it. That would be much more unstable and rocky than being held like this, but at last she would have been able to see what held her up.

She didn't know what was preferable.

She was missing her Testament machine. However she was forbidden using it around the Underground City, and thus had to leave it somewhere.

"Mio!" She yelled instead "Did you find anything?!"

They was currently searching for Disk's body which she presumed also was blown in this general direction. So far they haven't found anything.

"Nope not yet!" Mio yelled back from the top of one of the giant piles of junk just laying around the place. "How's Eve-chan doing?" She asked as they floated up to her, not at all interested in how they was floating.

"She is fine, just very weakened. Whatever Yamada's did to her had been good, she is a coma though" Disk answered. "To be on the sure side Eve is now at a hospital to make sure she stays okay, she was in a pretty bad shape before. In fact it was a miracle she was able to regain consciousness in the hole. She was only able to survive the trip up because Yamada's blood healed her bones"

Yamada trug his shoulders "I didn't do anything like that, I just supplied the blood."

"The amount of healing should have been impossible with that amount of blood you gave" Disk stated seriously.

"Maybe it is because I'm a Needless?" Yamada suggested.

"Now you say it... since when have you been a Needless Yamada?" Disk asked. "and the fragment 'Shield' is not in my database. Well there is some 'Shield' fragments, but they don't work like yours do."

"I been one since I awoke for the first time" The kimono clad boy answered as he ruffled Mio hair, the little girl had given up on following the conversation. "And I don't know why it isn't in your database."

How would I? I didn't know from where she get her information from.

"They call the library of DIRTY jokes! There is nothing I don't know!" She erupted with unholy shining eyes.

"What do dirty jokes have to with Fragments?" He asked, not understanding.

"Do you know how hard it is to find every last dirty joke on the internet?" Disk declared with the aura of having fought a long battle but come out victorious. "It took me decades in the filthiest and darkest corners of the unending desserts of the data streams! And even then more pop up every day that has to be documented and saved from oblivion of forgetfulness, I am ever vigilant!"

She pointed some hair at Yamada accusingly "Mystical fragments should be child's play!"

"...for some reason that sounded more impressive than it should be"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found it!" Declared Mio excitingly holding up a decapitated robotic body of a little girl.

"Good girl" Declared Disk.

"Nya!" Declared Mio doing a pose in pleasure of being praised.

"Cute pose Imooto" Declared Yamada grandly.

"Crap my body is broken" Declared Disk, before further declaring "You guys have to fix it!"

"Impp... impp... No way!" Declared Mio shocked and a with bit embarrassment at her trouble saying the word 'impossible'.

"Interesting" Declared Yamada as he looked inside the in incredible advanced machine that was Disk's body. He poked.

"Don't stick your fingers inside me!" Declared Disk with sightly red checks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem! As I was saying." Said Disk "I don't need you to fix me as such, but my body need replacement materials that I need you to gather so I can fix myself. I Do Not, need neither of you poking around in my body. …Not even if tradition say you can poke to seemly dead bodies if you use a stick so put that away, and no Mio, your... rabbit... may not try either"

"I see" Declared both Yamada and Mio. The male threw away his stick.

"You may not see inside either!" yelled Disk. "Now go search!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mio?" I asked at the skipping girl ahead of me.

"Yes Onee-chan?" She answered as she turned to face me.

"Why are we helping Disk again?"

I mean we went from going a job for a guild, to find rare metals for a person that had been Mio's enemy in the near past.

"Because why not?" Reported the girl cheerfully. The girl could be such a child. Still I knew Mio wasn't as innocent as she appeared to be. Disk had told me lot about Simeon and what it had been up to the last few days.

Mio is a killer.

"...I suppose that is a good a reason as any"

I just didn't give a damn about it.

Just like I didn't give a damn if Mio wanted to distance herself from Simeon now and stop working for them. Mio was smart enough to know what traitor meant and their punishment was, yet she didn't seek a path back to Simeon knowing they would mark her for death for it.

And you know?

Traveling around with Mio doing weird stuff didn't sound bad at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Waaaah!" Yelled Mio standing on top of a very high cliff "I can see the school I went to from here!"

"Do you think they may have some of the items Disk needs there?" Asked Yamada curiously as he looked at the school. It stood put in the wasteland the rest of the Black zone was. Big nice looking buildings and green grass. A black wall surrounded it.

"Not sure" Admitted Mio, looking a bit forlorn at the place. I could tell she was remembering her time there. Both the bad and the good. She didn't really want to go. Maybe because she may be dragged into her previous occupation, and limit her new freedom. I didn't know.

"Do you want me to go ask and while you go help Disk with Eve?" I Asked kindly, getting an idea. "You can show Disk where Gepetto-san live, he may have some metals or know where to get them. Those he used in his puppets are of very high quality"

Mio visibly peaked up. "Yea. Gramps surely have something. He had all kinds of weird metal stuff when we were there"

"Then while you do that I pay this school a visit" I nodded at the plan.

"Yes sir!" Saluted Mio before running off.

"Mio! That is the wrong direction!" I yelled at the girl, before smiling amused as her shocked expression before she changed course "Honestly that girl"

I looked down at the school, wondering how to get down there. Before just taking the easiest solution. I jumped and entered free fall down towards the school far below. 'Being visually indestructible' was filed under 'awesome'

KKKKKKK

Caexah out. Please review on your way out.


End file.
